


Pool

by kaige68



Series: Happier [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Office pool, still waiting dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the office thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **1)** This has not been beta read. All concrit is happily welcomed.  
>  **2)** This follows the [Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19568) series, is part 3 of [Happier](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19838)  
>  **3)** Written for , whether she likes it or not!  
>  **4) Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my dog, and some days I think he owns me. No money, no harm.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO DAMN MUCH!

“Brah, no. Tell me you did not throw McGarrett on the computer.”

Danny stopped about ten feet from Chin where he was blocking the computer table. “McGarrett broke the computer?”

“Nah, man. You look… _rested_ ” Chin smiled brightly, too bright for a Monday morning.

“I applaud the amount of innuendo you were able to get into that one word. Very impressive.” Danny moved to set his coffee down on the un-abused computer and continued. “Almost as impressive as the amount of discretion your cousin is able to show. Can I assume the lab and the M.E.’s office all know about this?” Chin’s smile got wider. “Soooo, you’ve got no problem with this?”

“Kono and I are cool. I don’t think Steve would put you into any more or less danger because you two are a thing. Neither of you would take advantage of it. And face it, you two have been more or less married since you met. Now you get the perks.”

“For the record, no perks as yet. I did not throw Steve on any surface this weekend, nor was I thrown. But thank you.” Danny nodded his appreciation. “I’m glad you’re both ok. Now, who won the pool?”

“What pool?” Ninja skills in full force; Danny never heard Steve come in until he was standing next to him. 

“Max.” Chin gave a _what are you gonna do_ shrug. “But, there’s bigger money on the throwing, so, keep me in the loop.” He turned to go to his own office and then thought better for a moment. “As vaguely as possible.”

They were alone when Steve spoke again. “What was that?”

“That?” Danny picked up his coffee and moved to put the table between them. “They’re taking bets on us hooking up.”

“And Max won? Huh?” He studied Danny for a moment. “It doesn’t bother you?”

“Well, I had money on you and Joe, so…” Steve just shook his head at Danny’s smile. “Chin says he and Kono don’t have any issues with it.”

“Then… “ He sighed as he answered the phone, but he held up one hand with three fingers and winked at Danny before he started taking notes about the case that was being given to them.

****

Saturday’s do-over of date number one had started several hours after Danny had fallen asleep, clutching at Steve like a limpet. Socks and shoes, and then they’d gone out to dinner. A couple of very stretched beers and a heavy tip to the wait staff were followed by some very light petting in the front seat of the car, parked in Steve’s driveway. Danny didn’t want to tease, Steve didn’t want to push.

Their second date on Sunday had been roughly the same. Dinner at a place they had been to several times before. Lingering at the table, talking for hours. Danny couldn’t quite say what they had talked about, but he did feel like he was learning more about McGarrett. “We could go in. For a few minutes.” Danny offered after he shut off the car.

Steve surged forward, desperate, heavy, and grabby. Danny instantly felt both excited and melted. He chased Steve’s tongue and pulled the man closer. He groaned at the warm pressure of Steve’s hands on his chest and hip. Then he groaned again, the center console and gear shift were in his way. He was reaching back for the door handle when the thought occurred to him that he wouldn’t be doing research on the internet again. When the handle pulled and the dome light went on, Danny froze. 

Steve smiled, huffed a small laugh then kissed Danny lightly, a quick brush across his lips. “You knew, you knew I’d… “ Danny took a slow breath. “That’s why you’ve been making me stay in the car.”

“Yeah.” Steve sat back in his own seat and eyed Danny in the awkward light. “You have Grace tomorrow?”

“No, Tuesday.”

“Then third date tomorrow?” Steve opened his door, stepped out, but when he closed it he leaned back in the window. “You know what happens on the third date, right?” Then he laughed and left Danny sitting in his driveway.


End file.
